The Keys to the Kingdom Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrators & Bureaucrat Lists Below in an up-to date list on the Wiki's Administrators and Bureaucrats. Active Administrators & Bureaucrats Semi-Active Administrators & Bureaucrats *Will! (Administrator & Bureaucrat) Inactive Administrators & Bureaucrats Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator You may simply ask an active Bureaucrat on his/her talkpage. Currently, you will need to ask Will!. He will then ask for the consensus of the Community, aswell as other Administrators/Bureaucrats. If he decided enoguh people support you, then he will promote you up. (We reserve the right to forget this process and promote at our discretion should we be so inclined). Other Information Below is a list of extra information concering becoming an Administrator No Active Bureaucrats If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. However, there are currently active Bureaucrats, so this doesn't matter :P Will Happen When We Grow When we've grown more, this will be the way for you to become an Administrator, Until that happens, please follow the stages listed at the top of this section. When we've grown there will be a community page for requests, with the page name as " :Requests for adminship". What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.